


Alliance of Badasses

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: A Song of Ice and Crack [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badasses, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Two unlikely characters discover that they have one thing in common: their desire to avenge their families by killing Tywin Lannister.
Series: A Song of Ice and Crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610893
Kudos: 2





	Alliance of Badasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership of badasses. Watch out, Tywin, the badasses are coming for you.

  
[Scene 1: The streets of Braavos]  
[Enter the Waif]

The Waif:  
Is the little wolf running away?

No One:  
What do you think?

The Waif:  
I think that the little wolf still has claws somewhere. And that won't do.

No One:  
So what do you plan to do?

The Waif:  
The audience demands the battle of badasses, which are you and me. So come at me, motherfucker

No One:  
I am not a motherfucker. Jaime Lannister is.

The Waif:  
He fucks his sister, not his mother.

No One:  
Same thing.

The Waif:  
Anyway, I've brought some friends of mine to make this more interesting.

No One:  
What? You said this would be between you and me!

The Waif:  
Oh, it will be. They are just here as a distraction.

Jon:  
Hi, little sister. Want to do it in a true Targaryen fashion?

No One:  
..........

Robb:  
I am shaking it, shaking it with my wolf head!

No One:  
You're not real. None of you are real!

[Jon and Robb vanish in a puff of logic]

The Waif:  
With that out of the way, let's proceed...

No One:  
Who are you? Who are you really?

The Waif:  
If you wanna know, then I'll tell you. I was a girl just like you once. You are familiar with 'Rains of Castamere', aren't you? Oh, silly me, of course you are. That song player when your brother was stabbed through the heart. Anyway, I was the only survivor of House Reyne. Tywin Lannister penned that song when he slaughtered the rest of my family. I lived under the fake name for many years. Until Jaime Lannister found me by chance. He wanted me to help his little brother become a man or something like that. I saw it as a chance to avenge my family, so I took it. Then I met Tyrion Lannister, and he really loved me, and I fell in love with him. He confided in me how his own father hated him. And then I thought, what better revenge I could accrue against Tywin Lannister than killing him and his precious golden twins and installing the son he hated so much as Lord of Casterly Rock, with me as his wife? But Tywin found out about my plans. He had his men do it to me over and over again. Tyrion tried to help me, but his father's guards held him back. I was forced to flee, and I fled here, to Braavos, the city of opportunities. I joined for the same reason you did: to gain revenge on Tywin Lannister, both for what he did to my family and for how he treated Tyrion.

No One:  
So you are.....?

The Waif:  
Tysha Lannister nee Reyne.

No One:  
And why are you telling me this?

The Waif:  
Because I want the two of us to join forces and bring down Tywin Lannister. We'll avenge my family, as well as your mother and brother. What do you say?

No One:  
I am in.

The Waif:  
Splendid. Sorry about chasing you. I wanted to be sure you are a good enough partner for this.  



End file.
